


Little Wee - The Wits on Tap Remix

by Winter_of_our_Discontent



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: For Science John, Limerick, M/M, Poetry, Wits on Tap, little wees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_of_our_Discontent/pseuds/Winter_of_our_Discontent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Wits on Tap Poetry Challenge: <br/>a response to ConversationsWithBenedict's "Little Wee" in verse.</p>
<p>Dirty limerick, to be precise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Wee - The Wits on Tap Remix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redscudery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redscudery/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Little Wee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380993) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 



Sherlock’s versus John’s little wee  
Whose is bigger? They simply must see  
But before they get measuring  
There needs must be pleasuring  
And in science, repetition is key.


End file.
